


Play It Cool

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bodyguard, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Jiwoo is Jungeun's bodyguard.
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 75





	Play It Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I'ts been a while! I hope everyone is doing fine and well I don't have much to say this time, just that I have a lot of fun writing chuulip which is one of my favorite unnie pairings~!
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.
> 
> Have a happy reading~!

xxx

“Miss Kim, I’m glad you were able to come here on such a short notice. I know you’re one of the most sought out agents in your agency at the moment, and I also know that you’ve just stepped into the country after your last assignment but I’ll take your willingness to meet with me as a good sign...” A grey-haired man cladded in an expensive tailored suit told a calm-looking woman.

The woman in question simply nodded her head at the man’s words and waited for him to continue. However, the man seemed to be waiting for her to respond and looked at her intently until he remembered something he had read on her file. He coughed awkwardly with evident embarrassment and proceeded with his speech.

“Pardon my carelessness, Miss Kim… I- I- I for- forgot a-bout…” The man stuttered and hoped the bodyguard he wanted to hire would oversee his mishap. He needed her. He had exhausted all his resources looking for her.

The female bodyguard, without showing any sign of emotion, took an envelope from her pocket and handed it to the worried man. The man looked at her and asked himself what was the story behind the intriguing woman. He knew about the rumors surrounding her, especially the ones about her reluctance to talk. Rumors that she would never confirm nor deny because she chose to focus on doing her job which was protecting her clients.

Kim Jiwoo was the most renowned bodyguard in the security guard field at the moment. She had a reputation of 11 out of 10. Every client was more than satisfied with her services as she seemed to be the perfect example of hard work and discretion. There weren’t many things known about her except that she was born and raised in America and that she was a former operative for the U.S. Army Intelligence Support Activity or so her records said. Because of this, she was skilled in hand to hand combat, in particular, tae kwon do, tactical firearm shooting, marksmanship, surveillance, and information-gathering techniques. Last but not least, she had a high tolerance of pain with a supposedly near inhuman resistance to physical, mental, and emotional torture.

Nonetheless, anything besides her technical background was a mystery even for her employers who weren’t even aware of her real age or if she was using her real name, knowing beforehand that in her field of work, being anonymous was more a necessity than a privilege. Some aspects of her life they didn’t care about as long as she fulfilled her job perfectly. That’s why her inability or reluctance to talk wasn't questioned either. Most people assumed she was mute from birth. 

Many stories were said about her but Jiwoo had to say that her favorite was the one where she cut off her tongue to prevent herself from making noise in a covert mission. A bit exaggerated in her opinion. Yet, it was better than the one where her torturers burnt her tongue with a blowtorch when they were interrogating her. That just didn't make sense at all. 

Jiwoo waited patiently until her potential client finished reading her letter. In it, she had explained that she was more than pleased to work with such an important person as himself, and among other things, she proposed a sum for her services. If he accepted, the deal was done and she could start working immediately.

“Miss Kim…” The man began to say once he had put the letter back on its envelope. Jiwoo looked at him expectantly.

“I’m looking forward to working with you. Your proposal is at best more than understandable but I have to be honest. I think you have an incorrect idea about the job. I won’t be the one requiring your services, my daughter Jungeun is...” The man explained to an impassive Jiwoo.

Jiwoo appeared unmoved but she was going haywire inside. If there was one thing she had avoided in all of her years as a private security agent was dealing with spoiled daughters of important men. She could care less about being the babysitter of a brat. She would have to refuse this perfect job. It was a pity.

The grey-haired man noticed Jiwoo’s discomfort. He was aware that Jiwoo only took high profile clients, meaning heads of families and empires, not family members or relatives. She was about to lose her and he couldn’t afford that. He had to come up with something.

“I’ll double your offer, Miss Kim. I’m not one to beg but I will if I have to. I’m desperate. All her bodyguards quit after no less than a month. My daughter is a bit difficult but I know she would respect someone like yourself. Please…” Jiwoo was taken aback by the man’s sincerity. It had to take a lot of guts for a powerful man like him to abase himself. 

Jiwoo knew that it would be troublesome taking him up on his offer but the money was too good to reject. She may look young but she felt like she had lived many lives and her life plan consisted of retiring as soon as possible, living on an island that was a fiscal paradise, and drinking piña colada every day. 

Jiwoo looked at the man and extended her hand. The man took it and Jiwoo shook it. The strong handshake signified the acceptance of the job. She hoped she wouldn’t regret her decision.

xxx

“Mmmm… So, why don’t you talk?” Kim Jungeun asked an unamused Jiwoo once her father had made the proper introductions.

“Jungeun, please! Don’t trouble Miss Kim.” Mr. Kim told his daughter and gave Jiwoo an apologetic look.

“I’m not troubling you, am I?” Jungeun ignored her father’s words and inspected Jiwoo from head to toe.

“Jungeun, please!” Jiwoo wanted to snort at seeing this powerful man basically pleading to his daughter. She had him in the palm of her hand. It was true what they said. Some people were just whipped by nature. Couldn’t be her case.

“I just want to know everything about the person I’ll be stuck with 24/7. Jeez!” Jungeun grabbed Jiwoo’s tie, pulled on it, and brought her closer to her face.

Jiwoo couldn’t lie. Jungeun had taken her by surprise. After all her years of training, that had to be the first time she hadn’t been able to ‘read’ a move. She started to get a bad feeling about accepting this job as she realized that her client’s daughter was a beautiful young lady from up close. She was certain that dealing with Kim Jungeun would not be a walk in the park.

“Jungeun!!! Enough!!!” Jungeun’s father scolded her and made her let go of Jiwoo’s tie.

Jiwoo had remained stoic by Jungeun’s actions but internally she was not feeling as composed. She was not used to dealing with women. No inside or outside her job. For the first time in her life, she feared her façade would fall once she ran out of patience and she was sure Kim Jungeun would definitely be the one to achieve that.

“You’re very very pretty, Kim Jiwoo. I’ll give you that. You look deadly but I bet you’re a softie inside, you cute little penguin...” Jungeun told her unabashedly, surprising both her father and Jiwoo.

Jiwoo wasn’t one to blush but she felt that she would do once Kim Jungeun stopped staring at her. She had dealt with many types of people in her life, and she had always come on top. it would be hilarious if a spoiled brat like her client’s daughter was the one who could finally get through her. However, there was no way that would ever happen.

“Miss Kim, I’m sorry about my daughter’s bluntness. She doesn’t know the danger she faces every day just for being born. As you see, she lives in a bubble and thinks you’re a mere babysitter. I hope you don’t reconsider…” Mr. Kim said while Jiwoo listened carefully and Jungeun diverted her attention back to her phone, disregarding their talk.

“I will be going to China tomorrow but I hope you can get acquainted with my daughter starting from now… The only thing I have to say before I leave is that Jungeun is a very special girl. She will try to drive you insane but don’t give in to her whines, at the most, she will get bored when you ignore her and she will start to respect you. She has never liked being followed and taken care of but now it’s a matter of urgency. Please, take care of her, Jiwoo… I trust you will.” Jiwoo nodded her head and accepted her fate. She was to be the permanent shadow of Kim Jungeun as long as her father required her to be.

xxx

It had been two and a half months since Jiwoo had started working as Jungeun’s personal bodyguard and so far nothing out of the ordinary had happened, meaning that Jungeun’s life had not been put at risk. On the other hand, a lot of not ordinary things for Jiwoo had happened and it was to be expected because Jungeun was not a typical client.

She didn’t know what it was about Kim Jungeun but there was something about her that made her want to throw away everything that she had believed in and lower the walls she had built around herself. The girl had tried really hard to get her attention repeatedly and Jiwoo wondered if Jungeun was interested in her in more than a platonic way. 

Jungeun enjoyed throwing compliments at her, flirting shamelessly, feeling her muscles up, touching her unnecessarily, and when the occasion demanded it, dirty talking to her. At first, Jiwoo more than welcomed her advances, it was harmless fun and it kept her entertained. Nevertheless, rather sooner than later, something dangerous started stirring up inside her. Call it feelings or indigestion, but whatever it was, Jiwoo didn't know how to deal with it.

Jiwoo wasn’t the most socially skilled person but despite what the rumors said, she knew her way around people. Unbelievably, she had not always the stern Jiwoo everyone now knew. She used to be a cheerful and smiley kid until she entered the Academy where her life took a darker path and she became the person she currently was.

Although most people believed she was interested in girls, she wasn’t. So far, Jiwoo had only been interested in guys. Sweet and caring guys were her type. Because of that, it was no wonder when she fell instantly in love with Kim Jungwoo back when she was in her first year at the Academy. He was the definition of a pure and kind soul and luckily for her, her feelings were returned.

Jiwoo and Jungwoo began a relationship and they were ‘that’ couple. One that people envied because their love was evidently sincere. They were so deeply in love with each other that they even thought of marriage. Unfortunately, fate had a way to ruin the best things, and one day in a mock mission an accident happened and Jungwoo lost his life. A bomb exploded in his face and killed him in the act. 

Jiwoo lost her happiness that day and became a different person. A sorrowful one. She stopped talking and smiling. At first, it was not by choice as she wasn’t in the mood for anything, but then it stuck and she felt it was better that way. There was no need for anything if the world had been cruel enough to steal Jungwoo from her side. She decided to close her heart and focus on the thing she was best at, her job. That was more than 10 years ago and her heart hadn’t skipped a beat since then, not until she had met Kim Jungeun, of course. 

Jiwoo didn't know yet what to make of this newfound feeling because she was mostly confused. First of all, Jungeun was a girl. She didn’t find them particularly attractive, never had. Still, she couldn’t stop staring at Jungeun and not only because it was her daily task. Furthermore, it had been ages since she had felt any kind of emotion for someone or something else. It was awkward as she didn’t even feel fondness for cute pets and now she was feeling strong pulls in her heart whenever Jungeun smiled at her.

“Jiwoo, can you help me zip up my dress?” Jungeun made Jiwoo snap out of her thoughts. They were supposed to attend an important gala tonight.

Jiwoo came up to Jungeun’s back and pulled the zipper up as instructed, wondering how her skin would feel against her fingertips.

“Jiwoo… I bet you’d like to rip this dress off me and fuck me senseless. Right?” Jungeun turned around and grabbed Jiwoo’s hands, positioning them in her hips.

Jiwoo remained indifferent and Jungeun smirked at her. She had been trying to get a reaction out of her bodyguard since the first day and so far she had not been successful. That fact angered her. Jungeun was used to getting her way and having people at her feet. The thought of anyone denying her made her mad and Jiwoo was no exception. 

If she was being truthful, Jiwoo attracted her in more ways than one. Beyond that adorable baby face, she was extremely handsome and evidently knew how to wear a suit. She was also dutiful, kind, and responsible, admirable traits in a partner. Most important of all, she was packing, really packing. She had taken a glance at her crotch once she had been rearranging her pants and boy, her interest piqued a thousand times.

Jiwoo had gone through her fair share of tortures in her line of work. Nonetheless, the way Jungeun was making her feel now had to be the hardest she had to endure. She forced her body not to react as the blood pumping through her veins wanted to concentrate in her nether regions. She should get a medal for being able to resist such a gorgeous woman like Jungeun.

Jungeun noticed that just like every other time Jiwoo was not ‘feeling' it. If she hadn’t noticed her prominent bulge days ago, she would believe she was a eunuch. Yet, as she thought of all the possibilities that could justify her dismissal to her, a sudden thought crossed her mind.

What if Jiwoo wasn’t into girls? She had been so conceited that she hadn’t even thought of that possibility and that made her feel bad as she was an advocate of free love without boundaries and no judgment. She backed away embarrassed, realizing that maybe Jiwoo couldn’t like her that way.

“Jiwoo? Do you- Do you like boys...?” Jungeun asked curiously and without it being her intention, she finally got a reaction out of her bodyguard, a gasp.

Jiwoo covered her mouth the instant her breathing betrayed her. She couldn’t believe that from everything Jungeun had thrown at her, she had lost her composure at something so simple. Actually, it was not simple at all because Jungeun’s statement vibrated in the depths of her soul as it reminded her of her beloved Jungwoo. 

For her part, Jungeun knew she had overstepped but as the selfish person she was, she could only think about herself and focused on the blatant rejection from Jiwoo’s part. She felt angered and wronged and before her thoughts could be put in order, they were interrupted.

“Jungeun, it’s time to go, the limousine is waiting downstairs.” Her father announced through the door.

“I’m ready, dad. I’ll be down in a second.” Jungeun grabbed her purse and looked sharply at Jiwoo, who in turn, barely glanced at her and opened the door for them to leave.

Jungeun went out of the room and turned to look at Jiwoo once more. Jiwoo ignored her and just followed her outside. Jungeun might have pushed it too far but one thing was certain. Jiwoo didn’t like her and could not like her ever and that made her feel an unfamiliar pain inside. 

Regrettably, as it was an unknown feeling, Jungeun was not accustomed to it and would rashly and immaturely come up with a stupid idea to make the pain go away, and worse, she would try to transfer the ache to her bodyguard in the cruelest of ways.

xxx

Jiwoo had lost Jungeun once the latter told her she would be going to the restrooms when they arrived at the gala. She had waited for her at the door but after 10 minutes, there was no sign of the girl. When she entered the room, she realized there was a door on the other side. Jiwoo cursed at her incompetence. It was ‘Bodyguard 101’ to always inspect and check the places clients were and she hadn’t done that. The way Jungeun was affecting her even in basic tasks was not only maddening but also worrying and now she was searching for her all over without any luck so far.

Jiwoo was wandering around the garden located at the entrance of the venue. She had already looked there but she was going to the same places again hoping to find Jungeun and as she spotted two figures far on the back, it appeared she had.

Jungeun seemed to be struggling with a man double her size. She was pushing his chest but he had one long arm wrapped around her while the other was groping her behind as he tried to kiss her. Jiwoo saw red in that moment. She rolled up her sleeves and charged towards the man, headbutting him on the side and throwing him onto the floor, freeing Jungeun in the process.

“What the-...?” The man grabbed his head as he got up from the cement just to be thrown again by a spinning hook kick from Jiwoo.

After bringing back her leg 360°, Jiwoo stayed in a fighting stance waiting for her opponent to strike back. However, he didn’t have any intentions of doing so as he started rolling on the floor and moaning in obvious distress. Jiwoo didn’t care and approached the lying figure and when she was about to kick his stomach for good measure, someone forcefully pulled off her arm.

“Jiwoo!!! Stop!!!!” Jungeun’s scream surprised Jiwoo who in turn pointed at the man on the floor, letting her know that she was just taking care of her assailant.

“Is this-...?” The man managed to say but stopped himself when he saw Jiwoo was about to hit him again whilst Jungeun kept yanking her and telling her to stop.

“I told you to stop!!” Jungeun insisted and Jiwoo locked at her incredulous as she returned to a normal standing position. 

Jiwoo didn’t understand what was going on. She observed how Jungeun helped the man on her feet and cleaned the crumbs of dirt from his suit. It seemed they were in their own little world as she took care of his appearance and rubbed him soothingly where she had hit him. She felt saddened by Jungeun’s display of affection towards the guy.

“You got me really good! I guess you’re Jungeun’s infamous bodyguard.” The man addressed Jiwoo once he had composed himself and looked at her with the stupidest grin she had ever seen, or maybe she was just biased and wanted to wipe that ludicrous smile off his face.

“Remember I told you that she doesn’t talk…” Jungeun reminded him and he nodded dumbly making Jiwoo wonder who he really was and why Jungeun was so casual with him and clung onto his arm.

“Oh! Right, right. I remember!” The guy said and Jiwoo faced Jungeun, waiting for an explanation for the recent events.

If there was one thing Jungeun had learned from Jiwoo in the months they had been together, was how to read her. Well, as much as one could read an expressionless person. Therefore, she understood that Jiwoo was confused and wanted an explanation but she didn’t owe her anything and wouldn’t give her anything.

“Jiwoo, next time… Mind your own business.” Jungeun uttered with obvious irritation in her voice and walked away, taking the guy with her while Jiwoo watched her slowly disappear from her sight again.

“You’re my business.” Jiwoo whispered to herself miserably and not a living soul heard her.

xxx

Jungeun had been ignoring Jiwoo all night and focused her attention on the guy from before. By now, Jiwoo knew who he was because he had sent a text to Jungeun’s father asking him if he knew him and he did. His name was Seunghyun and he was Jungeun’s on and off boyfriend. 

Jiwoo was more than surprised by the revelation because Jungeun had never met him or mentioned him since she had been by her side. It seemed a little odd but it was not like she knew everything about Jungeun. She had been bitterly watching them dance since she returned to the salon when all of a sudden Jungeun and the boy appeared in front of her face.

“We’re leaving.” Jungeun startled Jiwoo because of the unusual tone of authority in her voice.

Jiwoo tried to look for Jungeun’s father to inform him that they would be leaving but couldn’t find him, so she sent him a text and hoped he would answer soon. At the same time, Jungeun looked exasperated at her unwillingness to obey her. Jiwoo was supposed to be ‘her’ bodyguard, not her father’s. It annoyed her how Jiwoo consulted her father for everything.

“Hello~??? Are you also deaf? I told you we’re leaving! Seunghyun, why don’t we go to your place instead?” Jungeun asked the grinning boy and slapped her purse into his chest, making clear that she wanted him to carry it.

“Cool! Let me call my driver!” Seunghyun started typing on his phone when Jiwoo got the reply she was waiting for. 

_‘Go ahead. I’ll be staying until the event finishes. Thank you for letting me know.’ Mr. Kim._

Seunghyun was about to hit the send button when he felt an acute pain on the wrist. Jiwoo had karate chopped him to prevent him from sending the message.

“What the fuck, dude?? That’s an iPhone SE 2020!!” Seunghyun screeched while he held his injured hand. 

Jiwoo ignored the whining boy and showed Jungeun her phone screen after she texted the limo driver informing him that they would be leaving.

“Jiwoo will be taking us. Stop complaining and come here.” Jungeun told the man child who looked at her confused.

“Who is Jiwoo? Is she hot? And most importantly, Is she up for a threesome?” Seunghyun snickered at Jungeun. Jiwoo felt her blood boiling at the remark and left the couple to fetch the limousine.

“Shut up, asshole. Come on!” Jungeun pulled him from his arm and pushed him into the back seat.

Jiwoo closed the door and sat at the front seat next to the driver for them to have some privacy. She saw through the rearview mirror that the couple was making out and her heart crushed at the sight.

“Disgusting, I know. These young couples have no shame. Fortunately, we have this button.” The driver told Jiwoo as he turned on the privacy screen.

Jiwoo sighed and wondered if it was better that she couldn’t see what they were doing or if it was for the worse. 

xxx 

The second they arrived at the mansion, the young couple sprang out of the vehicle and made their way upstairs. Jiwoo assumed they were headed to Jungeun’s room. Jiwoo felt unhappy but it was her own fault for catching feelings for a person like Jungeun. She tried to suck it up and when she was about to go to her bedroom, she remembered that it was across from Jungeun’s. How unfortunate. She hoped Seunghyun was a minute-man and they wouldn’t take too long. 

Jiwoo was deadly tired and in need of sleep. She stayed in the kitchen for about 30 minutes and felt that she had given them enough time to do their thing as she looked at the clock on the wall. It was half-past 4:00 a.m. 

She decided it was time to sleep and went upstairs quickly. So far, she hadn’t heard any strange sounds, so she figured out they were really done. However, when she was about to cross the hallway to reach her bedroom, she heard a moan, and out of impulse, she turned her head to look at the source of the noise.

Jungeun’s bedroom door was slightly ajar and by the silver of the opening, Jiwoo saw something that made her want to poke her own eyes out. She had a perfect view of Jungeun’s back as she was riding Seunghyun’s cock while he was spreading her asscheeks. The veiny appendage was splitting Jungeun open as she moaned and grounded her hips in unison with his thrusts. The sight was awful and it felt like a stab to the chest. She felt devastated and ran downstairs while trying to contain her tears.

She felt humiliated and mocked. Jungeun hadn’t really wanted her, she was just playing her. All the teasing had been a game for her. She was a typical spoiled princess and a liar. She even had a boyfriend she knew nothing about. Jiwoo felt mad at Jungeun but mostly at herself for being a fool. 

Still, she knew she could not act harshly. This feeling inside was of her own doing and as much as she wanted to run away, she couldn’t. Her job was to be Jungeun’s bodyguard and nothing else. She couldn’t just leave her alone with the boy toy but she also couldn’t bear to be on the same floor as them while they fucked. She needed to calm down and the only way she could achieve that was by working out. It was best to make a visit to the indoor gym at the mansion and bench press her frustrations away.

xxx

“Is she gone?” Jungeun asked Seunghyun once she heard frantic footsteps descending the stairs.

“Guess so? She sure took a while. I was getting blues balls. You meanie made me wait a lot. Now, I’m glad we can continue...” Seunghyun said, pressing his fingertips over Jungeun’s buttocks and moving his hips upwards.

Jungeun slapped his hands away the moment he lifted his hips and got off from him on a whim. Seunghyun looked at her like she was insane and before he could complain, Jungeun beat him to it.

“Don’t fucking touch me unless I tell you to. You’ve done your part, now be gone. You’ve already caused enough trouble.” Jungeun picked up his clothes and threw them at him. She knew she was being mean but she couldn’t believe what she had done and didn’t want any reminder of that.

“What did I do? You were the one that told me that-...” Seunghyun started to say in his defense.

“Shut up! Just fucking leave!!” Jungeun screamed at him and kicked him out of her room. This time she had really crossed the line. Why had she been so childish? She asked herself.

“You know what? I hope you change your shitty attitude. I may not be boyfriend material but at least I’m true. I don’t fuck with people like you do… Have you ever considered my feelings? Or hers? She looked in pain when she saw us… Is that what you wanted? To break her? Congratulations then!! You majorly suck…!!” Seunghyun spat to Jungeun as the latter couldn’t even look at him, ashamed of herself.

“Just cut the bullshit once and for all... If you want the girl, just be honest and don’t use people to get your way… Hurting people is not cool and now you’ve hurt us both… You’re nothing but an egotistical bitch… I wish… I really wish you’d change...” Seunghyun told her on his way out as he left the premises.

Seunghyun’s words resonated in Jungeun’s mind as she cried her eyes out and lamented her actions. He was right. She loved fucking people up just for her own pleasure. This afternoon she had been convinced that Jiwoo was not really into girls and she had decided to let it be and move on. Unfortunately, that feeling didn’t last long because her immature and self-centered self took over and let arrogance and pride control her decisions.

She was Kim Jungeun. Everyone was supposed to desire her, even someone who didn’t particularly like girls as she was not an ordinary girl. Her egomaniac nature forced her to think of a cruel plan in order to determine once and for all if her initial thoughts were true or not and it would also help her have some sick fun of her own.

A selfish person like Jungeun never thought of the consequences of her acts and she was so indisposed to listen to anyone that if Seunghyun hadn’t mentioned how much of a bitch she had been, she wouldn’t have grasped the wrong of her doings. She was trash and she didn’t deserve anything but she hoped Jiwoo wouldn’t think the same as she went to find her.

xxx

Jiwoo was restless. She was soaking wet, full of sweat and worn out but she kept going. Her abs burnt and her arms ached but that pain was nothing like the one in her heart.

She wanted to sleep and she stupidly thought that fatigue would come if she worked out but instead, adrenaline filled up her body as her mind tirelessly replayed the hideous image she had witnessed, over and over again.

Jiwoo was cleaning the beads of sweat from her forehead with a towel when suddenly she heard the glass door of the gym slide open. Jiwoo panicked and when she was about to look for a place to hide, she heard her.

“Jiwoo? Are you here?” Jungeun called out for her. Jiwoo felt uneasy. She couldn’t confront her. Not now when she was bottling up so many emotions.

“Jiwoo…?” Jungeun insisted and Jiwoo remained quiet.

“Fuck! This was the last place… If she is not here, where is she?” Jungeun thought out loud and Jiwoo wondered why Jungeun was looking for her.

“Fuck!!! This time, I’ve ruined it…” Jungeun continued and Jiwoo in a vague attempt to see her forgot all her stealth techniques and moved from her position, making the loudest noise possible as she stumbled upon some dumbbells and fell on her ass.

“Jiwoo!?!?!” Jungeun couldn’t hide her excitement at seeing Jiwoo and ran to her side. She tried to lift her up from the floor but Jiwoo pushed her away from her.

“Jiwoo… I- I- I-’m sorry…” Jungeun knew she had overstepped the boundaries that tied her with Jiwoo.

Jiwoo huffed at her and refused to face her. If the situation was different, Jungeun would have laughed but she was looking for Jiwoo’s forgiveness.

“Jiwoo, I really am. I’ve been a bitch to you tonight. No, not tonight, since the first day… I’m really sorry… I know it’s not an excuse but I’ve been like this all my life and I’m just noticing or mostly admitting it to myself…” Jungeun hoped Jiwoo would catch the sincerity in her words.

Jiwoo knew exactly the kind of girl Jungeun was. The kind of girls mothers warned you about. The kind of girl she had to avoid. The kind of girl she shouldn’t have let herself fall in love with. Yes, in love with. Tonight, had proved her suspicions right. She was in love with Jungeun and it sucked.

“Jiwoo. I know you don’t talk but please... Just this time, say something… I don’t know what you’re thinking... I need to know if you would be able to forgive me… I can barely forgive myself but I feel like out of all people, you would...” Jungeun didn’t know what to expect. She was afraid of Jiwoo leaving her and not seeing her ever again.

Jiwoo wanted to believe Jungeun but even if she did, that didn’t mean anything. Jungeun was apologizing for being a bitch and that was true. She had been rude to her and had also forced her to watch something which caused her discomfort. She had also flirted with her intensely since day one and continued to do so despite her blatant rejections. There was nothing more to it, it was not like Jungeun was apologizing for playing with her heart as there was no way she knew that Jiwoo had feelings for her.

Jiwoo got up from the floor and came closer to Jungeun. She took her hand and squeezed it. She tried to convey that she accepted Jungeun’s apology and wanted them to start anew. 

“Jiwoo…” Jungeun whispered and didn’t know what took over her as she lunged herself over Jiwoo and threw her onto the floor, hugging her. Jiwoo was stunned by Jungeun’s actions and tried to give her a reassuring smile when out of nowhere, Jungeun started kissing her feverishly.

Jungeun swore she saw a glint of something else in Jiwoo’s eyes, something that might be wishful thinking but after this night, she dared to act on impulse once more as she took what she wanted from the beginning. She remembered Seunghyun’s words about honesty and she wanted to transmit it with words but chose to do it with her lips instead as she smashed her mouth again and again against Jiwoo’s while trapping her with her body.

Jiwoo didn’t know how to react at first. She saw Jungeun’s lustful face coming closer to her own but before she could prevent it, it was too late. Jungeun was kissing her. Savagely kissing her as licks, bites and smacks of lips were exchanged between them. She didn’t know what to think but decided to ignore all rational thoughts because Jungeun’s lips felt too good and she had been unknowingly craving them since she met her.

A wonderful feeling built up inside Jungeun’s chest as Jiwoo reciprocated her kisses. What was this magical feeling? She felt high because of it, it was so good and plentiful, like nothing she had felt before, not even LSD felt that good. 

Jungeun gripped Jiwoo’s wife-beater firmly and trailed her hands over her strong arms, feeling up her muscles as she went down, her hands resting on her abdomen as she realized that it was the first time she was seeing Jiwoo without her elegant suit. Sportswear covering her body and she knew she had to look down, she was compelled to do it. She knew once she lowered her head she would lose it and that’s exactly what happened.

Jiwoo felt Jungeun’s hands roaming all over her body and it felt amazing, so amazing that she hadn’t noticed that she was not in control of the blood pumping out through her veins as it decided to reside in a very much needed place. Still, it was too late because the moment she felt Jungeun’s lips separating from her own and heard a tiny grunt from her throat, she opened her eyes and saw that Jungeun had noticed the obvious sign of her arousal hiding beneath her sweatpants. Jungeun was transfixed on her erection and Jiwoo was too self-conscious to do anything about it as she breathed heavily waiting for Jungeun to say something, anything.

“Jiwoo…” Jungeun let out with difficulty in her voice.

Jiwoo looked down at her crotch and then back at Jungeun. Her face didn’t change but Jungeun could swear Jiwoo was surprised by her own body reacting to her ministrations and she wondered if it was so uncommon for her to get a boner and couldn’t believe that Jungeun had given her one.

Jungeun was captivated by the bulge that started her obsession with Jiwoo in the first place and now that she had it literally in front of her face, she had to touch it. She looked at Jiwoo as if asking for permission and Jiwoo’s expression didn’t give anything away. Jungeun grunted. Communicating with Jiwoo was so difficult. Who she had fallen in love with? She asked herself and immediately gasped as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

“I’m in love with you.” Jungeun whispered mostly to herself as her mind tried to process what her heart had known all along.

“What?!?!?!” Jiwoo’s mouth was faster than her mind as she uttered her first words in public in years while Jungeun looked at her totally shocked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“Jiwoo!!! You talked!!” Jungeun screamed and threw herself at her, hugging her from the neck as she let the tears fall.

Jiwoo didn’t know if she should be more surprised at Jungeun’s confession or at her own talking. She touched her lips and looked at Jungeun. This time, her face wasn’t expressionless like before, she was conveying her feelings and as much as Jungeun was hoping they would be feelings of reciprocated love, they were feelings of confusion. Jiwoo looked lost and she demanded answers.

“Jiwoo…” Jungeun knew Jiwoo wanted answers but she couldn’t stop saying her name and nuzzling her neck as she inhaled her scent.

Jiwoo didn’t say anything else as there was no need, really. Jungeun’s tight hug spoke for itself and although she still felt hurt and couldn’t find herself hugging her back, she felt peace inside because her feelings were mutual and once they properly talked about them, the uneasiness she had been feeling for a while would disappear. 

Jungeun didn’t want to pull herself away from Jiwoo but knew she needed an explanation. She needed to tell her the truth and hoped she would be understanding enough to fully forgive her. She had been a fool but if she regretted her actions, everything would be fine, right? However, when she was about to say her part, Jiwoo tried to move her off her lap and involuntarily grazed their crotches against each other. All Jungeun’s initial thoughts disappeared as Jiwoo’s covered bulge made contact with her pussy.

“Oooohhh… Jiwoo..!!!” Jungeun moaned and forgot what she was about to do as she started moving her pelvis onto Jiwoo’s groin.

Jiwoo felt her penis hardening even more once Jungeun started rubbing herself onto her. The friction felt exquisite and she couldn’t resist it. She had missed that feeling of intimacy with someone very much. She grunted in delight as Jungeun moved just about right and she wanted to get immersed into that delicious feeling. However, Jiwoo then remembered that they shouldn’t. They hadn’t talked at all, nothing had been said and they could be seconds away from making a mistake. Jiwoo couldn’t let that happen and as much as she was enjoying Jungeun’s strokes, she had to stop her. 

Jiwoo did something drastic to stop herself from going further by bringing back that awful memory from before. There was no way she was sticking her dick in a place where less than an hour before another one had been. No. She wouldn’t let herself do that. It was humiliating.

Jiwoo tried to push Jungeun away but Jungeun pressed her onto the floor and continued mounting her, circling her hips over her hardened cock as she massaged her breast over her dress which she had not yet disposed of.

“Jiwoo… Jiwoo… You feel so good, baby….” Jungeun was far gone into lust. She wanted Jiwoo’s dick and she wanted it now and nothing would prevent her from having it, not even Jiwoo herself.

“Jungeun…” Jiwoo groaned at the suffocating feeling of being a prisoner in her own clothes.

“Oh… Baby… Say my name again… Say my name again… I love your voice so much… Why have you been hiding it from me?” Jungeun was dry humping Jiwoo so fiercely that Jiwoo felt pain in her lower regions. She needed to take her cock out but she didn’t want to, she was not supposed to fall into Jungeun’s trap.

“Jungeun…” Jiwoo pleaded as her eyes implored her to stop. Jungeun was not paying attention to anything but her own pleasure and would not try to understand what Jiwoo wanted to tell her. Hell, if Jiwoo really wanted to tell her something, maybe she should speak, she thought as she humped her some more.

“Baby… Just let it be… Mommy will take care of you…” Jungeun lowered her head and whispered in her ear before nibbling it. Jiwoo gasped and Jungeun took that opportunity to lower her sweatpants and take her penis from the confines of her briefs.

A forceful snap straight to her abs signaled that her dick was out. Jiwoo groaned in agony as she raised her head and looked at the offending appendage, standing proudly. Her slit spurted a river of precum as its bulbous head shone beautifully under the artificial lights of the gym’s ceiling. 

“It’s so red, baby. Doesn’t it hurt?” Jungeun began massaging the mushroom head with ease while Jiwoo was hyperventilating. It had been too long since she indulged herself in this kind of activity and she was feeling overwhelmed. 

“Don’t worry… Mommy will take care of you…” Jungeun said as she tore up her underwear and positioned her hips over Jiwoo’s pelvis while stretching her arms behind her shoulders and putting her hands on the floor for support. She was giving Jiwoo a view of her sweltering cunt as she descended onto the prick, wanting to claim it as her own.

Jiwoo was on the brink of tears, overcome by feelings and emotions as she saw Jungeun’s flexed knees as she raised and lowered her pelvis, her wet slit rubbing itself on her shaft. Jungeun was not only giving her a show as a slick string of cum hung from her hole, but she was also teasing her, not giving her the tightness she longed for.

Jiwoo was fighting herself. Minutes ago she couldn’t bear the thought of being inside Jungeun, but now, there was nothing else she desired more than thrusting her hips upwards and piercing her with her aching cock. 

“Why don’t you make things easier for me, baby? Push those pretty hips upwards… Mommy needs you…” Jungeun knew what she was doing, entrancing sweet innocent Jiwoo.

Jiwoo tried to remember all her training and decided weakness was not a good look on her. It was true that Jungeun had already won some battles as she had made her talk and display emotions in her face but she would not lose the war. If Jungeun wanted her so much, she would have to try hard, really hard. Jiwoo took her composure back and put her game face back on as she started breathing deeply, calming herself.

“Baby, why are you all pouty again…? Just put your dick inside me… Now that I know the expressions your beautiful face can make I don’t like seeing you so serious again…” Jungeun told Jiwoo but Jiwoo remained unfaced.

Jungeun started to sink on Jiwoo’s dick, taking it slowly as the weeping cockchead pushed its way through her demanding pussy, stretching it painfully and Jungeun realized that Jiwoo was a lot to take for a first try.

“I knew you were packing, but this is-… You’re so big, baby… I can barely take a few inches and I already feel so full…” Jungeun whined as her pussy was making an effort taking Jiwoo’s thick meat.

Jiwoo wanted to smirk at her and show her a victorious grimace but she resisted the urge and focused on looking at her. Jungeun hated that look on Jiwoo because she knew that beneath that façade, cockiness was hiding. Jiwoo’s girth was impressive and her skin was expanding so much just to take the tip that she feared it would rip her apart.

“Jiwoo, baby… You’re ruining me…” Jungeun complained as tears pricked from her eyes.

Jiwoo was roughly inside Jungeun but she felt awesome. She had never been inside a vagina before and its warmness and slipperiness welcomed her beautifully. It felt so smooth against her penis, so different from when she was inside Jungwoo. The way Jungeun’s walls fluttered against her and tried to push her out felt magnificent too as she understood the importance of the muscles inside Jungeun.

Jungeun was getting desperate. It seemed Jiwoo wouldn’t help her whatsoever. If she wanted her inside her, she would have to do it by herself. She grabbed Jiwoo’s penis by the base, supporting her whole body just by the strength of one arm, and without any preparations, sank into the imposing member as she impaled her insides with the largest cock she had ever taken.

“Jiwoo!!!!!!” Jungeun screamed.

Jiwoo couldn’t believe it was her first time being inside a woman and what a woman. Jungwoo would have to forgive her but Jungeun’s orifice was giving her the best feeling she had ever experienced. Her cunt was stroking her and its walls moved around her shaft massaging her expertly. Additionally, the slick essence coating her prick could not be compared to the one of a lubricant.

Jungeun was wailing while she tried to get used to Jiwoo’s girth and length. She was exerting herself as she remained still in the uncomfortable position she had chosen to take Jiwoo. She hadn’t thought how much of a strain it would have on her limbs because at first she just wanted to tease her bodyguard and now she regretted her decision. Her whole body was burning up and her pussy crying out in pain and discomfort.

Jungeun felt so good that it would be a miracle not cumming just by the feeling of fullness and Jiwoo was adamant about getting the last laugh for this encounter. Jungeun had wronged her in so many ways and she was taking her sweet revenge, making her delirious with desire and pain and also getting on her nerves as she knew Jungeun was expecting something from her. Something she would not give her, at least not yet.

“Jiwoo… You can move… I think if you go slowly, I can take it…” Jungeun was thankful for Jiwoo’s patience and as much as she was still hurting, she knew that once they got into it, the ache would fade away.

Jiwoo tilted her head to one side and looked at Jungeun firmly. She hoped her expression was enough to transmit what she wanted to say and what she meant to say was: I won’t do a thing.

Jungeun tilted her head too, mimicking Jiwoo and trying to understand what she was trying to say and when she did, Jiwoo almost felt that the forceful grasp of her vagina would be able to chop her dick off.

“Jiwoo!!!! What the fuck??? Are you really not going to move…?” Jungeun asked exasperated. Jiwoo nodded in confirmation.

“At all?” Jungeun insisted and Jiwoo nodded again.

“Fuck!!!” Jungeun yelled as she scrunched her face and Jiwoo swallowed a smile. Jungeun looked so cute when being frustrated.

Jungeun then lowered her hips and started fucking herself on Jiwoo’s cock as she commanded the pace of the movements that would certainly lead them both to a wonderful orgasm, whimpering and whining all the way with a permanent frown in her face. Her eyebrows furrowed cutely while she took Jiwoo’s cock for a rough ride.

“Aaagghhh!!! Aaagghhh!!! Aaagghhh…!!” Jungeun was moving up and down on quickly, hoping to alleviate the pain but not succeeding.

“Aaagghhh!!! Jiwoo!!! Why are you so fucking big... Aaagghhh!!!” Jiwoo wanted to laugh but then she remembered Jungeun’s ex-boyfriend and let out a scowl.

Jiwoo should have felt glad that Seunghyun wasn't as big as her but she still felt mad about the whole ordeal. She was enjoying being intimate with Jungeun. She had even confessed she was in love with her but what did it all mean, really? Was this an attempt just to trick her into sleeping together? If not, why had she done that with Seunghyun?

Jungeun noticed Jiwoo was glaring at her and got worried. They hadn’t talked yet but she could gather some things about Jiwoo. Maybe talking while she was taking her penis like a madwoman wasn’t for the best but she had to take advantage of Jiwoo’s vulnerability. It was now or never.

“Jiwoo… Do… Do you like it?” Jungeun asked, embarrassed. It was the first time she was asking something like that. She believed she was the hot shit, that she had a golden pussy but it was already confirmed that Jiwoo wasn’t into pussies.

Jiwoo got startled by Jungeun’s question and nodded her head rapidly, like a puppy wanting to please its owner. Jungeun smiled at that and continued her interrogation.

“Really? If you don’t just tell me or gesture something to me… I know you don’t particularly like this, right?” Jungeun said as she pressed her inner muscles strongly, choking Jiwoo’s penis with intent and making the bodyguard grunt in return.

“Am I the first woman you’ve been with?” Jungeun asked, hopeful. She didn’t know why but the thought of being Jiwoo’s first made her feel all giddy inside.

“You’re the first.” Jiwoo said for the second time and Jungeun smiled. 

“You’ve been with guys before, right?” Jungeun already knew that but she had to make sure. Jiwoo nodded just like she had predicted.

Jungeun wasn’t feeling pain anymore and now she was finding it difficult to engage in a conversation with Jiwoo while she remained unmoving and she did all the fucking. Still, she wasn’t done yet. There was something more important that she had to tell Jiwoo, so she endured it.

“I didn’t lie before… I’m in love with you… I don’t know how but I am…” Jungeun began to say as Jiwoo listened carefully while trying to hold back her orgasm.

“It started as simply teasing. You already know, but somewhere along the way… I caught feelings… Feelings for you…” Jungeun felt embarrassed for what she was about to say.

“Because you were not responsive, my egocentric self thought that the only reason you wouldn’t desire me was because you didn’t like girls and I guess I was half right… After you helped me get dressed I decided I wouldn’t bother you anymore but then, this obnoxious feeling of superiority got me angry. I got angry at you not wanting me… I wanted you to want me even though you weren’t supposed to…” Jungeun had been such a bitch and she felt bad about what she had done.

“I called Seunghyun and forced him to do a little charade to lure you… He accepted because he thought I just wanted to mock you and that I would get back together with him… I used his feelings for me to trick you… I did both of you wrong… Everything was planned but I did let him… You know… In me… Just for you to see it… It didn’t even last a minute because we just got into position when I heard you climbing up the stairs… I faked my moans in a vain attempt to make you react… I don’t know what I was thinking… I’m ashamed… I don’t know if I wanted you to hate me, want me or just barge into the room and take me, but the moment I heard you running away, I knew I was the scum of the Earth and Seunghyun only made it clearer when he stormed out of the mansion…” Jiwoo could not really understand the extent Jungeun had gone through for something so meaningless. There was not really a reason as it was essentially a power play by a spoiled brat who didn’t get what she wanted.

“I’m sorry, Jiwoo… As soon as I was conscious of my wrongdoings I came to look for you… I apologize and I’ll apologize over and over again until you forgive me… I just want you so much and I don’t even know what you feel, it kills me… I feel like I’m forcing you right now and maybe I am… But I can’t help myself… You make me go crazy…” Jungeun confessed and also blushed due to the arrival of her climax

Jiwoo listened intently to everything Jungeun had to say and as she kept crashing her hips against her own, chasing something that would make her go to a blissful place, Jiwoo decided that she was not one to judge and even if Jungeun had acted wrongly, she had apologized and it was not like they were anything, they hadn’t really talked until now.

Jungeun was thrashing her hips frantically but soon got tired. She changed her instance and hovered over Jiwoo, riding her desperately but doing so without pressing her body onto her. She was the one getting off on Jiwoo as the latter remained unmoving beneath her, staring at her pensively.

Jiwoo was loving the sight above her. Jungeun looked so sinful, her pussy split open swallowing her shaft as she undulated her pelvis in an enthralling tempo while the engorged skin of her fat pussy lips hugged her girth so smugly it looked like they were stuck to it. She was making her feel so good after so long and now that she had explained her reasons, it was her turn to do the same.

“I’m in love with you too, Jungeun. You’re not forcing me to do anything.” Jiwoo told her and cupped her cheek in her palm as she let her guard down once again.

“I will tell you everything about myself eventually but I just want you to know that I forgive you and I love you.” Jiwoo smiled at Jungeun and that smile was what brought Jungeun to climax as she curled her toes and fell over Jiwoo, finally letting herself touch her body as she trembled above her, the most intense orgasm in her life making her see stars while Jiwoo hugged her and caressed her back.

That night Jiwoo didn’t cum. It was not like she wasn’t able to, she just didn’t want to. She knew Jungeun was a hypersexual person, so she let her have her in that way. She could wait and she would wait. She didn’t want to consider this night as their first night together and took it as practice for their real night together, their real night as a couple. Jiwoo was, after all, a romantic.

xxx

“Ohh!!! Yesss!! Yesss!! Yesss, baby!!! Pound that pussy!! Pound that pussy good!!!” Jungeun screamed madly as Jiwoo pumped her hips steadily onto her welcoming hole drilling her to the mattress as she supported her body with one arm on the headboard while the other rested on her hip. 

They were in Jiwoo’s room. Jungeun preferred to be in a place that smelled like her beloved bodyguard instead of her own room. They had been an item for about five months and the intense lovemaking sessions that used to occur once a week, now happened in the daily, every time Jungeun’s father was out of the mansion.

Jiwoo smacked her hips against Jungeun’s pubic mound while the bed squeaked and creaked loudly each time Jiwoo grounded her hips downwards. Today, Jiwoo was being especially needy and when she was, she tended to be very rough and demanding and although that meant Jungeun wouldn’t be able to properly walk and sit for a few days, she took everything Jiwoo gave her, even pain.

They had been going at it for three hours. Jungeun's pussy felt extremely sore and Jiwoo felt a burning sensation all over her penis. Yet, they weren’t able to stop even if they were aching. For her part, Jungeun loved Jiwoo’s stamina and endurance and Jiwoo loved how well Jungeun took her. It had taken her a while to get used to her size but now she could say that Jungeun was her perfect cocksleeve. 

Jiwoo had cum inside Jungeun a lot since they had started this session and the mattress was filled with remnants of her spunk. Most people would be disgusted by the dried cum and would change the sheets immediately but both Jungeun and Jiwoo loved being enveloped in their nastiness. They were delighted by any bit of evidence their lovemaking would leave on the surfaces they fucked. They also loved the rancid smell of sex and never opened the windows as they let their aroma and odor fill the room from days at a time. Even in those aspects, they were compatible and they were a blissful couple although, for obvious reasons, their relationship still remained a secret from Jungeun’s father.

At the moment, only moans of pleasure fell from their lips along with the slick noises of their genitals making contact with each other. Jiwoo was ready to cum once again and shower Jungeun with her semen as she put her other hand on the headboard while Jungeun clung to her body. Her arms around her neck and her legs locked just above her ass, hanging off Jiwoo while she started a frantic pace nailing her to the bed. Jungeun’s ass hitting the mattress at such a velocity that she struggled to speak as her mouth remained open in a perfect ‘o’.

“Yessss!! Cum inside, mommy!! I need your milk, baby!!!” Jungeun encouraged Jiwoo but the latter stopped her movements suddenly and looked at Jungeun with her most perfect puppy dog eyes.

“Mommy…?” Jiwoo sweetly addressed Jungeun as she bit her lips cutely.

“Yeah, baby…?” Jungeun asked her girlfriend with a slightly vague idea of what she wanted to ask her.

“Can I…?” Jiwoo embarrassedly asked and Jungeun had to hold back a silly smile from erupting. 

“You already know you don’t have to ask, baby… You can do whatever you want with mommy…” Jungeun loved how Jiwoo always asked for her permission. Jiwoo was even respectful in bed and she found it adorable.

“I know.” Jiwoo blushed and Jungeun kissed her lovingly on the lips as she let go of Jiwoo and turned around, her back facing Jiwoo, giving her a view of her perfect ass while she lowered her upper body onto the mattress.

Jungeun was the only person Jiwoo talked to. At first, it was strange communicating through words again but Jiwoo knew she needed to break down her barriers for Jungeun and made the effort. They wanted a real relationship and they were committed to making it work.

Jiwoo had told Jungeun about her painful past and Jungeun had told her about her wrongdoings and how she used to live her life before meeting her. They were honest with each other and tried to be understanding. Jungeun knew that she was the first woman Jiwoo had found attractive and the second person she had caught feelings for. 

At first, she felt flattered but then when her ego went away, she comprehended that being someone’s first also came with a lot of responsibility as there were some things Jiwoo wasn’t used to and always tried to tread carefully with her so as not to upset her. They had to make a compromise on many things but so far it seemed to be working and they were happy with the results.

One of the things they had made a compromise in was anal sex. Jungeun had never even tried it but was willing to do it for Jiwoo. Initially, Jiwoo wasn’t keen on the idea. She didn’t want Jungeun to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with. She told her she didn’t have a choice when she was with guys but that a girl presented another option and she was fine with it. Jungeun knew that Jiwoo loved being inside her pussy as she was really vocal about the fact but she didn’t have to be a genius to know that her girlfriend missed the feeling of a tight asshole. 

After many quarrels about it, they tried it one night and despite it being more than uncomfortable for Jungeun, she was dead set on practicing for the sake of her beloved bodyguard. And they did practice, they practiced a lot and it was fruitful. It was always a tight fit at first but the ache did not last much and nowadays she could take Jiwoo in her pussy and ass just fine. They both loved it.

Jiwoo left a trail of kisses from Jungeun’s nape to her lower back and then pulled her from the waist, bringing her closer to her pelvis as she set her two feet on the bed, hovering above her as she put the tip of her cock in front of her puckered hole. 

“I’m going in, mommy.” Jiwoo announced as she slowly pushed her front onto Jungeun’s back.

Jungeun moaned in approval at the feeling of Jiwoo’s prick entering her. The way her blunt head pierced her and popped inside her always felt like the first time. Her butthole gripped firmly onto it, preventing Jiwoo from getting inside, showing resistance, and then surrendering to the addicting feeling of being penetrated as she relaxed her muscles and took her completely, sucking the cockhead and pulling Jiwoo deep inside her.

“Aaaahhh!!!! Jiwoo!!!” Jungeun purred once Jiwoo’s tip was securely inside as she moved her ass playfully urging her girlfriend to slide more of her thickness inside.

  
Jiwoo preferred to go slow when she fucked Jungeun’s butt but they had been too eager today. Cumming was imperative and they both needed it as soon as possible. She pinched Jungeun’s asscheeks and grasped the excess of skin as she pressed her fingertips into it. Jiwoo was hooked on the delicious feeling of everything that was Jungeun as she forced the rest of her length inside.

“Fuck!!!!!” Jungeun exclaimed and couldn’t say anything else as Jiwoo started thrusting her hips roughly against her butt.

“Jungeun…” Jiwoo breathed out as she hammered Jungeun’s ass, slapping her battered pussy with her testicles.

Jungeun was grunting and squirming under Jiwoo. Getting tossed around the bed as she poked her sharply, hitting her so deeply she swore she was reaching the entrance of her womb while Jiwoo panted heavily above her and continued holding tightly on the skin of her ass. Jiwoo didn’t want to let go of Jungeun ever when suddenly a noise interrupted the pounding.

Jiwoo stopped her movements the second her phone started ringing and groaned as she reached for it. Fortunately, she had long arms and could grab it without pulling out from Jungeun’s warmth.

“Who the fuck is it?!?!” Jungeun angrily asked Jiwoo.

“It’s your dad.” Jiwoo answered and she wondered why Jungeun’s dad was calling her. He knew she didn’t talk and only responded to texts.

“Don’t answer!!!” Jungeun tried to warn Jiwoo as the latter slid her finger on the screen of her phone and accepted the call.

Jungeun noticed that Jiwoo was too distracted ramming inside her beautiful girlfriend, meaning her, to realize that she shouldn’t have answered her dad, she just did it out of impulse and she was dreading what would come out of Jiwoo’s mouth now that the line was open.

“Jiwoo…?” Jungeun could hear her dad from the other line.

“I’m sorry! I called you by accident… Silly me!” Chuckles could be heard clearly. 

“Ehhh… Well… Mmmm… I’d better hang up… Sorry again…” Jungeun’s father said and when Jungeun thought that he would hang up for good, he started talking again.

“Mmmm… I haven’t heard from my daughter all day… Is she okay? Are you taking care of her?” Jungeun could feel all the tension emanating from Jiwoo’s body.

“I’m taking care of her.” Jiwoo said and Jungeun almost jumped out of the bed but Jiwoo pushed her firmly onto it, preventing her from moving.

“Wha- Wha- What?!?!?” Jungeun’s father was in evident shock. Those were the first words he had heard from Jiwoo.

“Jiwoo…? You talked…!” Jungeun’s father was unaware of the anger Jiwoo was feeling at the moment because she had been rudely interrupted. Jungeun feared for her father’s life.

“I’m taking care of her… Right now.” Jiwoo rudely replied and hung up the phone in obvious exasperation.

“Jiwoo!!!!!” Jungeun couldn’t believe what Jiwoo had done as she covered her mouth in disbelief.

Jiwoo huffed, totally worry-free at her unexpected outburst, and restarted the agonizing pace she had submitted Jungeun to before that infuriating phone call. Jungeun whined at the crudeness of Jiwoo’s thrusts that evidenced her rage but she took it fairly well. Thank God, she was now used to Jiwoo’s roughness.

Jiwoo couldn’t care less about Jungeun’s father when she was fucking his daughter. Being a punk would not cost her the job and if there was a possibility it would, it wasn’t of importance. She had Jungeun now, they were girlfriends, nothing would keep her away from her, not even her father.

Jungeun was in bliss. Jiwoo was stretching the skin surrounding her butthole so well like she was born to do just that and maybe that was true. Jiwoo was truly skillful at sex, especially at anal and it showed in the way she made a painful experience so enjoyable and pleasant. Jiwoo was so proficient in bed and outside bed.

“Baby… You fuck me so good…” Jungeun complimented Jiwoo who was now massaging her perineum and making Jungeun delirious by the feeling.

Jiwoo knew how to bring her girlfriend to actual tears as she handled her with ease. Rubbing that erogenous spot with expertise and making her squeal in delight.

“Oh My god!! Jiwoo!! Keep doing that, baby!!” Jungeun unconsciously tried to close her legs to avoid the overwhelming feeling building up inside her vagina.

Jiwoo did as instructed and spat on the tender skin, fingering the wrinkled texture. She pumped her length fiercely and felt the approach of her release. She also sensed Jungeun’s as she noticed that her pussyhole was quivering and spurting translucid liquid.

“Mommy… Cum with me…” Jiwoo said lustfully as she dragged the skin upwards with her digits and gave a powerful thrust against Jungeun’s butt while she used her other hand to open up Jungeun’s pussy lips. 

Jungeun’s screams were followed by her squirting as she spilled a copious amount of cum from her abused vagina. Staining Jiwoo’s balls as she fell defeated on the bed taking her girlfriend along with her.

“Jungie, I love you.” Jiwoo whispered and hugged Jungeun from behind, locking her arms underneath her, her whole body resting on her back.

“I love you too, my sweet Jiwoo.” Jungeun replied and turned her head to face her as she caught Jiwoo’s lips in a tender kiss that represented the love they had for each other.

Jungeun and Jiwoo were happy they were in each other’s lives and even though they had to think of an excuse to tell Jungeun’s father after Jiwoo’s unexpected rudeness, they knew they had all the time in the world as long as they were together.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
